rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Council of Ricks
, Quantum Rick, Maximums Rickimus,Zeta Alpha Rick, Ricktiminus Sancheziminius, and Riq IV]] The Council of Ricks was the governing body over all Ricks within reality. The council was created when Ricks from other dimensions decided to form a way for Ricks to protect one another from their enemies across realities and rules from their secret headquarters called the Citadel of Ricks. Governing Body The council comprises six Ricks who stood out from the rest. The spokesperson for the council is Riq IV. The other council members are Rick Prime, Quantum Rick, Maximums Rickimus, Zeta Alpha Rick, and Ricktiminus Sancheziminius. Rick Sanchez (C-137) was offered a spot on the council but adamantly refused it, condemning the council. Afterwards they deemed him "the rogue," for he is one of the few Ricks, along with The Scientist Formerly Known as Rick, who refused to comply with the council's rules. The Council of Ricks are capable of giving Ricks a Morty in the event that the Morty from their timeline dies. To the Council and most Ricks, Morty and his counterparts are nothing more than cloaking devices to hide Ricks from dangers. Some Ricks in the Citadel go so far as to sell accessories and insurance for Mortys, treating them like objects and accessories. The Council has military forces consisting mainly of uniformed Ricks, although some Mortys are seen serving as soldiers of the Council as well as assistants. History The Council made their first appearance in the episode, "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind". When 27 Ricks are found murdered and their respective Mortys are kidnapped, the Council of Ricks order the arrest of Rick C-137 and accuse him of the crimes due to his refusal to participate in their affairs. Angry that he was framed, Rick escapes the Council with Morty to go after the real culprit who set him up and finds that another Rick is supposedly responsible for murdering their counterparts while stealing their Morties to conceal his presence. After Morty leads a rebellion of alternate Mortys against the "evil" Rick, a few members of the Council make an appearance at the crime scene to help their militia gather up Mortys to send back to their original dimensions. At the citadel, the Council begrudgingly reward Rick with a ticket, making him eligible for a Free Replacement Morty, in the event that his current Morty is injured, or dies. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", the council is infiltrated by Rick C-137, who disguises himself as Quantum Rick and then continues to murder all other existing council members, with the help of Morty and Summer. Quantum Rick's body is currently under the control of Rick C-137. Gallery Rick Soldiers.png Rick Soldier.png Rick Soldiers 2.png Appearances Season 1 *"Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind" *"Ricksy Business" Season 3 *"The Rickshank Rickdemption" Other Media *Pocket Mortys Trivia *Zeta Alpha Rick and Riq IV were invited by Rick to Summer's and Rick's party in Ricksy Business. *The 'Council of Ricks' badge features an upside down Flux Capacitor. *The Council of Ricks is a reference to the Interdimensional Council of Reeds from Jonathan Hickman's run of the Fantastic Four.http://marvel.wikia.com/Interdimensional_Council_of_Reeds_%28Multiverse%29. References Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character killed by Rick Sanchez Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ricks